Currently, when performing an adjacent cell handover in a Code Division Multiple Addressing (CDMA) system using the terminal independent handover, firstly, a base station transmits a System Parameter and Neighbor Channel Assignment Message (SNCAM) to a terminal to assist the terminal to perform the neighbor channel handover; and then when the terminal detects that the signal of a certain cell is higher than a handover threshold and the SNCAM received by the terminal carries the information of this cell, the terminal will hand over to this cell directly without message interaction with the base station. In the above handover process, the base station is only responsible for transmitting the SNCAM and the terminal decides whether to perform handover.
Specifically, when the terminal sends a call, the base station transmits the SNCAM to the terminal through an air interface and also transmits the SNCAM to all the terminals under the carrier sector. In practical application, in order to enable the terminal to receive the SNCAM, the base station should transmit the SNCAM periodically to increase the possibility that the terminal receives the SNCAM.
A terminal in a complex wireless environment can only wait for a next SNCAM transmitted by the base station after losing the SNCAM, while in practical application, the time that the terminal waits for the next SNCAM is rather long, which will influence the user experience. Or in the handover process, since the terminal can not receive the SNCAM in time, the call-drop of the terminal may occur, which will reduce handover performance of the network.
The inventor found that in related art, if simply shorten the period, the power consumption of the base station will increase, which may cause power overload to the system and influence the capacity of the CDMA system.